


Still Not Full

by idrilhadhafang



Series: TFA Dark AU Scraps [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Poe Dameron, Dominant Kylo Ren, Fat Poe Dameron, Feedee Poe Dameron, Feeder Kylo Ren, Feeding Kink, In a way, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, dubiously consensual kink, fat kink, fat poe, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Kylo Ren finds a fattened up Poe Dameron more appealing than he probably should.





	Still Not Full

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank God! 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, call it me taking the feeding session from “Possess” to its logical conclusion. Also, this includes fat kink/feeding kink. Flames will be used to roast Chewie’s porgs.
> 
> Title taken from “Survivalism” by Nine Inch Nails.

It wasn’t intentional. 

Kylo Ren knows that much, about the changes in his prisoner. When he first started this odd feeding, it was a matter of mostly keeping Poe Dameron fed, nothing more. That and there was the fact that there was something about handfeeding him that was quite appealing. And...everything else. 

Ren pauses. Has this become a kink without him knowing it? If so, it’s an odd one. But he doesn’t deny the thrill he gets when he sees Poe like this, the little shiver that runs up his spine. Poe’s never really been conventionally slender, and Ben Solo wouldn’t have had it any other way — the soft roll of fat on his belly, his well-formed hips. Kylo Ren isn’t prepared, at least, for the impact of so many heavy meals on his prisoner. 

Kylo enters with the latest round of food, and he really has a chance to take Poe in. Everything about him before was a mixture of delicate and strangely curvy (Kylo knows it’s a phrase that mostly applies to women), but now...

His jawline’s softened. Before, it was delicately sculpted, a bit sharp, but now it’s softer, and Kylo can only picture that a second chin is on its way. His cheeks have filled out, high cheekbones covered by a layer of fat. His chest’s become fleshier, even forming mounds of breasts, his thighs and hips wider and curvier, and his belly...

Kylo’s breathing hitches as he looks at Poe’s belly. Poe’s belt is visibly straining to keep back a whole swollen boulder of jiggly fat and failing. Poe had always had a bit of a tummy, but that’s a distant memory compared to the plumper pilot strapped in the restraints. 

Kylo shouldn’t find that appealing. And yet, Poe looks healthy, well-taken-care-of. Contrary to what the self-righteous Resistance wants to think, they don’t outright starve their prisoners. 

Poe is just one example of that. 

“Hello, Ren.” Poe’s remarkably composed, though there’s a faint hint of anger boiling beneath the surface. He’ll change his mind, Kylo thinks, in time. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Kylo says softly, and walks over to Poe, plate in hand. Pasta, bread and cake are on the menu for tonight. 

”Great,” Poe says sarcastically. “I can’t wait to see what’s next.”

Poe’s definitely earned his right to more decadent treats. Even as Kylo swirls the pasta on the fork, feeds it to Poe, he feels heat rush to his lower belly as Poe moans. He feeds Poe, again and again until the pasta’s gone, carefully rubbing his big belly all the while. There’s definitely quite a bit of softness and jiggliness to it, and it’s only halfway full. Kylo holds out the rest of the plate, where a piece of bread and a whole chocolate cake (which proves that mind tricks can indeed get you far) rest.

“How am I supposed to eat all of this?” Poe says. 

“My pilot.” Kylo can’t resist using that term. “I’m sure there’s room in your belly for more.”

“How much more?”

”This,” Kylo says, offering a slice of bread to Poe and barely avoiding having his fingers nibbled. “And this,” he says, offering a giant slice of rich chocolate cake to Poe — at least pieces of it, bites. He feeds Poe with one hand, rubs his blubbery gut with the other just to free up space. He can feel some confused arousal at the intimacy flooding from a part of Poe’s mind that isn’t overwhelmed with tastes and textures. 

It’s everything Kylo wants to feel from Poe. Back when he was Ben — weak, disgusting, lovesick Ben — he wanted Poe to want him too. Of course it wasn’t possible; Poe was so beautiful — still is beautiful, Kylo thinks as he feeds Poe more cake, watching his belly become tighter and rounder — and Ben Solo was so awkward and ugly. 

He won’t take advantage of Poe now, though. He wants Poe to lucidly, clearly want him. That will be the biggest victory of all. 

Poe huffs and wheezes as he eats more of the cake, hiccups, groans, and Kylo rubs and pats his growing belly. 

“Impressive,” Kylo says. “Though I doubt even you could finish that cake on your own.”

Poe grins, almost cockily considering he’s eaten so much. “Wanna bet?”

Kylo continues, feeding him a larger slice, and another, and dear stars, he actually can’t imagine Poe putting away more cake. But Poe does it. 

Poe groans, belches, and a button pops off, then another, and another, allowing his well-fed gut to expand. If he were sitting, Kylo thinks, his belly would be resting on his thighs. Even that realization of how big Poe’s gotten sends more heat to Kylo’s lower belly, and he’s suddenly aware that the crotch of his pants is getting tighter. It reminds him of back when he was Ben Solo, though some of his fantasies had been more ridiculously sweet, like placing kisses on Poe’s not-quite-flat belly. Ben Solo had all but worshipped Poe then; he probably wouldn’t be able to comprehend how much it had morphed into a sort of heat that threatened Kylo’s grip on his duty. 

Kylo wonders if Poe can see his shaft straining against his pants, but it’s thankfully too dark to see, and so he can be comforted.  

Kylo rubs Poe’s belly, eliciting hiccups and burps and groans from his prisoner, and he knows that Poe could get bigger, much bigger, much fuller, than he is now. If he would let Kylo. If he would...

 _Love me_. He hasn’t expected the more tender fantasies to pop back up, but he can picture treating Poe like a prince if he would simply truly just say yes...

He’ll cross that proverbial bridge when he gets to it. For now, he can enjoy the quiet.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
